


A Cautionary Tale of a Bookshop in London

by smileynerd256



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), random tourist walks into A. Z. Fell and Co. and tries to buy a book, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: If you value your life and sanity, don’t try to buy anything from that weird little bookshop on the corner.





	A Cautionary Tale of a Bookshop in London

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one review fic on tumblr (that I couldn't find when I went back to search for it) and the fic linked below. Happy reading! :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839127

Just got back from a trip to England a few days ago and let me tell you, I have the wildest story. I was in London, seeing the sights and doing touristy stuff, when I happened across a lovely-looking bookshop on a street corner. Forget the name, it was something like...Fell? 

I slipped in, and aside from a musty smell, it was nice, cosy, and stacked with very old books. There weren’t any employees around, which was fine by me. After a few minutes of looking around, I found a signed, _signed_ , copy of A Tale of Two Cities that was probably worth more than my entire life savings. I had to at least ask the price. 

After a few minutes of wandering the shelves and awkwardly asking if anyone was there, a middle-aged man with curly white hair appeared from around a corner, dressed like he just stepped out of the 18th century. He greeted me with a smile, which tightened as soon as he saw the book in my hands. 

Then it got weird.

I asked about the price. He said forty pounds, which wasn’t half as much as I expected. I’d set aside some money for souvenirs; I could afford that. But as soon as I tried to pay him, he hemmed and hawed and tried to come up with reasons why I shouldn’t buy the book. How this guy made a living (I assume he owned the shop, since any employer would have fired him) is beyond me. 

As the argument went on, I got a gut feeling that I really shouldn’t buy the book. Like some huge disaster would happen, or the world would burn, or my plane ride home would end at the bottom of the ocean if I left the shop with that book in my hands. Scary stuff. 

At that point I figured it wasn’t worth the trouble, signed copy or not, and handed the book to the shop owner. 

Immediately, the gut feeling went away and I swear the shop was a little brighter. I turned to leave, and stopped. 

There, on the floor, coiled in a beam of sunlight, was the _biggest freaking snake I have ever seen._ Normally, I love snakes (at least, the small ones.) I love their scales and little flicking tongues and unblinking eyes. But this snake. _This snake._ Could probably swallow two of me and an all-you-can-eat buffet, with a couple of goats and a zebra thrown in. 

I hoofed it out of there like a bat out of Hell. If you ever dare to enter that shop and try to buy a book...God help you.


End file.
